Hot et Cold à Poudlard
by hot.lightning-cold.flash
Summary: Hot et Cold vous font redécouvrir Poudlard!En version humoristique!Avec les auteurs :Angélique.D et Maryweather.H! Bonne lecture ,good reading ,buena lectura!kixxxsssss
1. Début de l'aventure

**Début de l'aventure :**

**Tout d'abord résumons un peu :Voldemort est mort (Cold:Ca rime!!)(Hot:Nan sans dec!!) ,Dumby est vivant (Hot et Cold :malheureusement) ,la concurrence entre les maisons (surtout serpentard et gryffondor) a encore augmenté,Hot et Cold sont des folles (Hot et Cold :Même pas vrai!!),maintenant place à l'histoire (Cold :ça me donne des frissons!!)(Hot :...)**

La rentrée était arrivée, tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle et regardaient la répartition des nouveaux élèves de Poudlard.

Cette dernière était finie depuis dix bonnes minutes, Dumbledore faisait son discours habituel comme à chaque début d'année. Les élèves avait finit de manger et n'écoutaient qu'à moitié mais quand Dumbledore annonça la nouvelle tout le monde le regarda stupéfait.

« Chers élèves ,comme chaque année ,le Choixpeau vous a dit combien il était important que nous soyons tous unis .Pourtant je remarque ,et ce depuis quelques années ,que la rivalité entre les maisons a considérablement augmenté ,en particulier entre les serpentards et les gryffondors .Nous avons donc décidés ,pour arranger la situation ,de mettre un élève de serpentard à gryffondor et un élève de gryffondor à serpentard…

Le directeur se fit alors huer comme jamais il ne l'avait été .Les élèves ,et plus particulièrement les gryffondors et les serpentards ,se levèrent et commencèrent à insulter leur cherrrrrrrrrrr directeur .Avant que cela dégénère plus encore ,le directeur les stupefixa tous ( **Hot et Cold :** comment ça c'est radical ? Faut se faire respecter merde !!) et il pût ainsi continuer son discours .

-Comme je vous le disait ,nous allons procéder à un échange entre ces deux maisons .Pour vous expliquez notre choix ,sachez que nous voulions prendre vos « exemples » .Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy ,veuillez échanger vos places .(**Hot :** Hein comment ça ?? Mon Drago chez les gryffondor !!! Nan mais sa vas pas la !!! C'est quoi cette fic je veux po de mon chériiiiiiiiiiiii chez ces griffon de malheur !!! Niark niark !!) (**Cold :** je te signal que tu coécrit cette fic trufette !!!Moi en tt cas jss contente ,mon ptit Harry va pouvoir être sadik !!!!!!!!!!!!niark niark !).

Et sur ces bonnes paroles ,Dumbledore annula le stupefixe (**Cold: **oui ,il est suicidaire…) .

Harry et Drago se levèrent d'un même bond ,prêt à tuer leur professeur mais celui-ci comme ultime défense ,ajouta :

-Vous devrez prendre entièrement la place de l'autre ,c'est-à-dire chambre ,poste et options .

Harry et Drago au summum de leur fureur… ( **Cold:** non ils ne tuèrent pas Dumbledore ,je vous ai entendu dire dommage ,non ils n'explosèrent pas répandant leurs organes partout ,même si ça nous aurait plut ,ils se contentèrent de :) ,s'évanouirent à la plus grande surprise de leurs camarades .

Dumbledore mit fin au banquet et emmena nos deux grands « Héros » à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh arriva toute affolé.

«-Mais que s'est-il passer ?

-Je leur ai annoncé qu'ils changeaient de maison et ils se sont évanouis.

-Posez les sur un lit. Dumbledore s'exécuta. Harry émargea soudainement et il vit son directeur se tourner vers lui.

-Vous allez pas me croire monsieur. Il se mit à rire. J'ai rêver que pendant le banquet vous aviez dit à Malefoy et à moi-même qu'on changeait de maison.

-Mais tu n'as pas rêver Harry !

-Quoi ? Comment ça j'ai pas rêver ? (**Hot :** Et ouais tu as pas rêver ! Niark niark !)

-Et bien c'est la vérité ,d'ailleurs dés ce soir tu dormiras dans la chambre de Mr Malefoy .Si tu es sorti d'ici bien sûr …

Et Harry retomba dans les pommes.

( **Hot :** sa me rappelle une blague ! En faite c'est un mec qui es devant un mur et derrière ce mur il y a un pommier, il crève de faim, il ne peut ni contourner le mur, ni l'escalader, ni passer par-dessous comment fait-il pour avoir les pommes ?? )

(**Cold :**moi je sais ,moi je sais !!!il passe à travers le mur ,du coup il est de l'autre côtés ,mais comme il est clodo il a oublié son sac ,alors il fait demi-tour ,ensuite il revient près du pommier ,avec son sac ,et il grimpe à l'arbre pour avoir des pommes ,il réussit à en avoir une mais il tombe ,il se fracasse la tête ,saigne abondement et meurt avant de goûter la pomme !!!the end !)

(**Hot :** Ptin tout ça pour une petite histoire de pomme en faite en gros il es con et il meurt même avant de manger, fallait mieux qu'il se laisse crever de faim. Et de plus qui ta dit qu'il y avait un sac ? Et qui ta dit que c'était un sorcier ?? C'est un moldu tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu ! N'empêche tu es désespérante °soupir°.)

(**Cold :**je m'en fou moi au moins j'ai fait rire les lecteurs !!N'est-ce pas !!...grand silence… Vous auriez pu me couvrir au moins !!)

(**Hot : **En faite en gros chui la super sérieuse. °rire°. Et toi le clown de service c'est ça ? C'est qui alors qui se tape souvent des délires hein, hein ?? C'est qui ?? C'est MOI !!!!! Bon enfin bref la réponse à la question à laquelle cette clodo na pas su répondre était très simple et cette cruche, viens de me dire la réponse maintenant. mdr. Ben en faite…)

(**Cold :**laisse moi dire ,laisse moi dire !!!en fait il … °Hot qui me frappe !!!°)

(**Hot :** en fait, il fait comme viens de faire Cold, il tombe dans les pommes et voilà !!!!!!!! Nous allons maintenant vous laissez retourner à l'histoire pendant que Cold émerge !!!)

Drago se réveilla et se dirigea vers le directeur.

-Monsieur excusez-moi, mais, est-on vraiment obligé de changer de maison? ( **Hot:** et oui désolé mon chéri mais tu y es obligé car sinon se serait pas drôle! Niark, niark.)

-Et oui Mr Malefoy vous y êtes obligé et d'ailleurs dés ce soir vous serez chez les gryffondor dans l'ancienne chambre de Mr Potter.

-Mais j'ai une chambre à moi tout seul au moins?!

-Oui Mr Malefoy.

-Oufffff...

-Attendez avant de soupirer, comme vous échangez de tout avec Mr Potter, vous êtes capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor.

Drago partit à l'étage de la salle commune des gryffondor après avoir demandé où se trouvait cette salle ainsi que son dortoir. Il était dépité par tout ça (**Hot:** je te plain mon pti chou être avec tout ces griffons ...beurk...). Il s'endormit très vite la tête grosse comme un ballon( **Hot:** nan mais c'est une image car j'voi po tro MON Drago avec une tête en forme de ballon .mdr.).

Pendant ce temps notre pauvrrrrrrrrrre petit Harry (**Cold :**n'oublions pas qu'il va quand même devoir être chez les Serpentard pendant un bout de temps ,c'est pas vraiment une punition mais bon...) (**Hot:** heureusement que c'est pas une punition d'aller chez les serpentards, nan mais franchement j'te jure ke si tu aurais di ke s'en était une tu serai ...licencier .mdr. nan morte!!!) (**Cold :**M'enfin tu peu pas faire ça!! Et puis comprend le ,le pti gryffy chez les serpents,faut kil s'habitus a l'idée!) donc ce pauvre Harry ,dormait à point fermé ...à l'infirmerie ,du fait d'un brusque mal de crâne, l'empêchant évidement d'aller dans sa nouvelle chambre . (**Cold :**excuse bidon!!!).

**Hot: ben voila premier chapitre fini!!!! **

**Cold: ben... la... mier... pitre... ni!!!(qui fait de l'échos)! **

**Harry: et mais c'est quoi cette idée de nous changer de maison? **

**Drago: Ouais c'est quoi cette idée?(Cold :tiens là aussi y a de l'échos!) **

**Hot: Ben c'est une idée comme une autre. **

**Harry: Ouais ben c'est pas une raison. **

**Drago: Montrez vous pour qu'on puisse vous bottez le cul. **

**Hot: Oh oui botte moi le cul! Niark niark. **

**Cold: Oulalala elle s'emporte la. Mais franchement, vous voulez vraiment qu'on vienne? **

**Harry et Drago: OUI!!!! **

**Hot et Cold: Ok mais j'pense ke... **

**Pour voir si tout se qui se passe dans l'école est bien adapté nous avons décider Cold et moi ,Hot d'aller sur le terrain et de voir tout ça donc vous verrez!!! **

**A la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant!!!! **

**Ptite reviews please!! **

**Kissssssssssss!!(Hot) **

**KixXx!!!!!(Cold) **


	2. La rentrée pour Hot et Cold

**La rentrée pour Hot et Cold :**

**Pour voir si tout ce qui se passe dans l'école est bien adapté nous avons décider Cold et moi d'aller sur le terrain et de voir tout ça donc vous verrez!!!**

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que nos héros ont fait leur rentrée ,Harry s'est déjà bien habituer à l'ambiance de Serpentard mais Drago ne supporte toujours pas tous ces gryffys qui l'entourent .(**Cold :**le pauvre c'est vrai que ça doit pas être évident au début!).

(**Cold et Hot :**Suite à la requête de nos héros préféré ,nous avons décidé d'entrer en scène !)(**Cold :**on va les suivre partout!!!!!!!!!!!!)(**Hot :**ça l'excite de pouvoir voir Harry .)(**Cold:** Et toi alors tu veut pas voir Drago peut-être?)(**Hot: **Si!!!!)

Le repas du soir était arrivé, tout les élèves était réunis dans la grande salle, Dumbledore se leva et quémanda le silence.

-Habituellement l'école ne fait pas d'exception mais pour cette fois ci, elle en fait une. Nous allons accueillir deux personnes venant de la plus grande école de sorcellerie de l'Espagne. Ces deux personnes entre directement en 7éme année. Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit Mesdemoiselles Hot et Cold Tormenta (**Hot et Cold: **C'est nous!!!!).

Deux filles de 17ans s'avancèrent dans la salle, tout les regards était dirigés vers elles. Les deux jeunes filles étaient habillé à la façon moldu. Hot était brune les yeux vert-jaune elle portait un pantalon noir moulant avec un petit haut bleu à fine bretelle avec un décolleté plongeant qui faisait voir ses formes bien faites, elle marchait d'un pas assuré la tête haute. Cold était chatain clair les yeux bleu-vert elle portait un jean assez serré et un débardeur simple ,elle suivait sa soeur peu rassuré par ces centaines d'élèves qui les regardaient (**Cold :**c'est stressant cette foule!!!!!!!!!!!!).

Cold et Hot n'était pas des élèves comme les autres, chacune possédait un don particulier. Hot était télépathe et Cold empathe. Hot et Cold pouvait se transmettre leur pouvoir volontairement. Hot entendait toutes les pensées des élèves et avait un grand sourire. Cold ressentait toute les émotions et rougissait .

Elle se pencha vers Hot et lui murmura :

-C'est tous des mâles en chaleur ici!!!

Hot pila net et éclata de rire ,de son rire doux et cristallin ,Cold continua d'avancer essayant de rester impassible et sa soeur la rattrapa bientôt ,redevenu complètement sérieuse et sûr d'elle .Sa "légère" crise de rire laissa les élèves perplexe, et leurs pensés la firent sourire de plus belle. Elles arrivèrent devant le directeur, le professeur McGonagall se tenait droite à coté du tabouret tenant le choixpeau dans la main.

-Approchez! Nous allons posé le choixpeau sur votre tête et celui-ci décidera ou vous allez aller.

-Je le sais déjà. Glissa Hot à l'oreille de Cold.

-Bien Mlle Cold approchez-vous. Cold s'assit sur le tabouret posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Alors comme ça tu aimerai bien être avec ta soeur. Vous êtes complètement différente alors je ne peut pas faire autrement que de vous mettes dans une maison à part. Désolé. Je vois que tu voudrais faire preuve de courage ,tu es déjà courageuse ,ce qu'il te faut c'est de l'assurance. Je sais donc la maison qui iras le mieux pour toi. GRYFFONDOR!

La table des griffons l'accueillit sous des exclamations, Cold regarda sa soeur et lui fit un petit sourire, elle savait que sa soeur n'irai pas à Gryffondor, elle se dirigea vers Drago ,qui semblait être le seul à rester calme et s'assit à coté de lui.

-Mlle Hot approchez vous. Hot s'assit sur le tabouret et posa le choixpeau à son tour sur sa tête.

-Hum. Je vois, C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'est pas comme ta soeur. Je vois que tu es rebelle et toujours sûr de toi. Je sais où je vais te mettre et je sais que tu sais (**Cold:** que je sais que tu sais qu'il sait que nous savons que vous savez qu'ils savent que je sais...!) déjà où tu vas aller. SERPENTARD!

Hot se dirigea vers la table des serpentards sous les acclamations de celle-ci. Elle s'assit à coté d' Harry ,qui semblait le plus enclin à la discussion .

Cold avait commencer à discuter avec Drago ,tandis que Hot parlait avec Harry .

La fin du repas arriva vite ,Hot et Cold se retrouvèrent dans le hall .

Hot vit alors Cho Chang et se dirigea vers elle ,elle arriva à sa hauteur ,tendant son index vers elle .

-Mais t'es Cho Chang!!!!!!!

Cold suivit sa soeur ,essayant de comprendre sa réaction .

-Oui ,pourquoi ?On se connaît ?

La brune se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura :

-Ne t'approche plus d'Harry ,compris ,demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide .

-Et la nouvelle tu te prends pour qui ?,s'insurgea l'asiatique .

-Tu sais elle commence à s'énerver ,murmura Cold à l'oreille de sa soeur .

-Oh tu t'énerves ?Comme c'est chou! T'es toute rouge...

-Nan mais pour qui tu te prends,hurla Cho .

-Si tu ne veut pas que tout le monde sache un de tes petits secrets... ,fit Hot d'un ton calme .

-Ah !Comme si tu savais quelque chose ,on ne se connaît même pas !,ria-t-elle .

Hot se rapprocha encore et susurra :

-Je te connais plus que ce que tu crois ,au fait comment vas Doulinou ,tu le prends toujours avec ton pouce avant de t'endormir ?

Cho pâlit considérablement et sembla sur le point de s'évanouir .

-Je crois que ça va aller là ,tu l'as eu !Elle est verte -enfin blanche- de rage ,fit Cold à Hot avant qu'elles ne se dirigent toutes les deux vers la salle-sur-demande ,Drago et Harry sur leurs talons ,essayant de se faire discrets .

A mi-chemin ,Cold se tourna brusquement vers sa soeur :

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça au fait ,à cette Chang ?

-Ecoutes tout à l'heure j'ai eu une vision ,je l'ai vu entrain de... enfin tu vois ,avec Harry .

-Quoi ?!!!!!!,s'écria-t-elle en faisant volte face pour aller éclater cette "sale chinoise" ,et alors qu'elle allait hurler autre chose ,elle se rendit compte que Harry était juste en face d'elle -accessoirement accompagné de Drago- ,sa colère se dissipa aussitôt .

"Je savais bien qu'il te plaisait !"fit la voix de Hot dans sa tête . (**Hot et Cold :**on peut aussi communiquer en pensée entre nous!!!!!)

"Ca va toi !N'en rajoute pas !"

Harry la regardait encore les yeux ronds et ça la stressait encore plus .Rouge de honte elle recula pour se cacher derrière sa soeur

-Quoi? Demanda froidement Hot.

-Rien. Mais pourquoi elle à crier?demanda Harry.

-Oh pour rien. Je viens juste de lui apprendre un truc c'est tout. Hot se détendit.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demanda Cold ressortant de sa cachette.

-Euh...Firent les deux garçons en même temps.

-Bon suivez nous, on vas à la salle-sur-demande.

-Attend tu connais cette salle? Demanda Harry abasourdie.

-Ben ouai. Je connais tout dans ce château. je vous expliquerez comment dans la salle suivez-nous. Dit Hot en partant en direction de la salle.

Harry, Drago et Cold la suivirent. Ils arrivèrent à la salle.

**Hot: Alors vous avez voulu nous voir, vous nous avez vu...**

**Drago: Oh ke ouai !**

**Cold (faussement innocente): Vous voulez plus nous bottez les fesses?**

**Harry: Pourquoi pas ?**

**Drago: Moi j'veut bien m'occuper de Hot...**

**Hot: Oh du calme!**

**Drago: Quoi?**

**Hot: Rien. Mais si tu veux je peut m'occuper de toi maintenant...**

**Harry et Cold: Oh du calme vous deux on est encore là !!**

**Hot: Harry tu as qu'à t'occupé de Cold je suis sûr qu'elle est pas contre.**

**Cold: Oh!J'ss choquée!! Bon on a des comptes à régler !A plus!**

**Ben voila fini pour ce chap' à la prochaine!!!**

**REVIEWS ????????!!!!!!!!!!**

**KixXx!!!**

**Kisssssssssssss!!!**


	3. La salle sur demande

**La salle sur demande:**

Tous les quatre entrèrent dans la salle sur demande. (**Hot: **Ben ouais tout les quatre! Pas cinq ni trois mais QUATRE!)Elle était spacieuse, un écran géant de télévision(**Hot:** J'aimerai en avoir un comme ça un jour!!°bave°) trônait au milieu de la pièce, en face un canapé blanc en cuir une cheminé sur la gauche était allumée, il y avait quelques petits fauteuils devant la cheminé. Hot et Cold se posèrent sur le canapé, la télé disparu et deux fauteuils vinrent la remplacer. Harry et Drago s'assirent.

-Allez-y. Je sais que vous avez des questions à nous posez. Je les entend tournoyer dans vos têtes.

-Comment ça?Demanda Drago.

-Rien j'expliquerai quand le moment sera venu! Hot explose de rire. Désolé ,se reprit-elle rapidement devant l'air hagard des autres.

-Ok ,bon d'abord comment vous connaissez cette salle ?,demanda Harry (**Cold :**question de la life number 1!)

-Ben en fait ,on a des ...visions .Je vois le futur ,tandis que Cold vois le passé ,principalement .

-C'est cool !,s'exclama Drago .Je veut dire ,la classe ,reprit-il sur un ton plus posé .

-Et y a quoi d'autre ?

-Ah...ça c'est une surprise ,on va pas tout vous dire d'un coup ,répondit Hot .

-On peut au moins savoir pourquoi tu as explosé de rire dans la grande salle tout à l'heure ?(**Cold :**question de la life number 2!)

-Oh ça ...c'est une remarque de Cold qui m'as fait ...rire .

"Qu'elle est mignonne ",pensa Drago en fixant Hot ,"Son nom lui va bien !" .

-Merci !,lui dit Hot .

-Pourquoi "merci" ?

-Pour rien... laisse tomber tes pieds.(**Hot:** C'est un petit délire que je me suis fait quand je me disputait avec quelqu'un. mdr.)

-Quoi? Demandèrent Harry et Drago d'une même voix.

-Nan rien laissez faire.

"J'espère qu'elle est célibataire", pensa Harry dévorant Cold des yeux .(**Cold :**j'aime pas quand on me fixe!)

-Elle l'est! S'exclama Hot en adressant à Harry un clin d'oeil.

-Tu parles de quoi? Demanda-t-il.

-De ce que tu as dit.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit.

-Je sais mais c'est ce que tu as pensé.

-Comment peut-tu savoir ce que j'ai pensé?

-Ah ça...

-Ma soeur a... comment dire un don très particulier ,moi aussi d'ailleurs .

-Développe ,fit Drago ,très intéressé .

-Je lis dans les pensées... ,fit calmement Hot .

-...Et moi je ressens les sentiments des autres ,fit Cold sur le même ton .

-Ouaho !,s'exclamèrent les d'eux jeunes .

-Je sais ,je sais ,on nous le dit souvent ,se vanta Hot ,d'un air faussement affectée .

Cold leva les yeux au ciel .

Drago sourit en pensant qu'elle était décidément très intéressante .

Et Harry... Harry ne sachant que faire continuait de fixer Cold .

"Ce qu'elle est belle comme ça !"

Hot explosa de rire .

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?,demanda Cold .

-Tu devrais tenter !,fit Hot à l'adresse de Harry .

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oh que oui! On ne peut plus sûr !

-Mais de quoi vous parler ,s'énervèrent Cold et Drago .

-Petit truc entre nous. Fit Hot adressant un clin d'oeil à Harry. Ouais bon vous avez d'autre questions ou pas? Car j'aimerait regarder la télé.

-La quoi? Demanda Drago.(**Cold **:question de la life number 3!)

-Un truc moldu. Répondis Harry.

-A l'origine vous étiez pas ennemis vous deux?Demanda Cold.(**Cold :**question de la life number 4!)

-Euh...si. Avoua Harry.

-Ben di donc je sais pas ça qui vous a fait changer 6ans de rancune d'un seul coup.

-Comment es-tu au courant?

-Ah ça. Je ne peut point le dire. Désolé. Fit-elle sur un ton faussement désolé.

-Ouais bon asseyez-vous à coté de nous si vous voulez rester regarder le film.

-Pourquoi pas? Fit Drago s'installant au coté de Hot.

-C'est quoi le film?Demanda Harry.

-L'exorciste. Un film d'horreur. Je le kiff celui-la. S'exclama Hot avec un grand sourire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle aime tous les films d'horreur où il y a du sang. Ajouta Cold .(**Cold: **Nan sans rire je connais des films d'horreur où il y a pas de sang!!C'est pourri!)

-Je sens que ça va me plaire ,susurra Drago en collant un peu plus Hot sur le canapé .

-Et dis-moi ,ça ne te fait pas peur à toi les films d'horreur ?,demanda Harry à Cold ,ça a pourtant pas l'air d'être ton style .

-Mais si j'aimes bien ça !C'est plus délire si ça fait peur !

-Si tu le dit...

Le film était bien entamé ,Hot s'était bien callé contre Drago qui l'enserrait de ses bras (**Hot:** Ca serait bien si c'était en ,elle ,tremblait de tous ses membres ,et s'accrochait au bras de Harry ,celui-ci finit par la collé contre son torse ce qui eu pour effet de calmer ses tremblements (**Cold :**Nan c'est pas une excuse bidon pour m'en approcher ,j'ai vraiment peur !!!lol!) .Ils en étaient déjà à la scène du tiroir (**Hot:** c'est le moment où le prêtre est dans la chambre et que le démon ouvre le tiroir avec ces pouvoir et que le prêtre lui fait "c'est toi qui à fait ça?" et que le démon ris. Cette scène la première fois ke je l'ai vu ma fait rire. J'sais chui pas normal.),Hot éclata de rire .

Harry la regarda les yeux ronds .

-Et ça te fait rire !?

Son regard descendit sur Cold qui avait un petit sourire en regardant sa soeur .

-Ouais ,ça m'éclate !

-T'es pas normale toi !,s'exclama Drago .

-Je prends ça pour un compliment !

-C'en est un ,glissa Drago avec un sourire .

Harry et Cold se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules .

-Elle fait ça à chaque fois ,marmonna Cold .

-Et toi tu fais quoi ?

-Moi je sursaute et je lui griffe les bras ,répondit-elle avec une grimace .

-Oh ...Et elle dit rien ?

-Elle râle un peu mais elle a l'habitude .

-Oui bon on regarde le film oui ou non ?

-Qui c'est qui a rit comme une possédée en plein milieu du film ?

-C'est moi !

Hot explosa d'un rire démoniaque :NIARK NIARK NIARK !

Drago la regarda de travers .

"Elle est folle" pensa-t-il "mais terriblement sexy !".

-Merci !

Drago rougit et Hot lui susurra :

-T'es mignon quand tu rougis !

-Bon le film...,fit Harry évitant que Drago ne rougisse encore plus et surtout de peur que Cold quitte ses bras ,ce qu'elle n'était pas prête de faire .

Ils retournèrent donc à leur "Exorciste" .

L'Exorciste était fini, Hot était toujours dans les bras de Drago et Cold dans ceux d'Harry.

-Bon c'est pas que je suis pas bien ici mais il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille se coucher non?Dit Hot.

-Ouais tu as raison. Fit Cold.

-Au fait vous dormez ou? Demanda Harry.

-Ben moi je dors dans ta chambre. Dit Hot pour Harry .

-Moi dans ta chambre. Fit Cold pour Drago ,en même temps que Hot.

(**Cold et Hot :**Ben ouais quoi ,il y avait plus de place libre dans les dortoirs c'est pas notre faute !Pas qu'on s'en plaigne...)

-QUOI??! S'exclamèrent en même temps Hot et Cold sautant hors du canapé se retrouvant face à face.

-Ben j'ai dit que je dormais dans la chambre d'Harry.

-Et moi j'ai dit que je dormais dans celle de Drago.

"On aura un truc à réglé si tu ose touché à lui" pensa Cold à l'adresse de Hot.

-Oh t'inquiètes pas tu me connais.

-Justement c'est pour ça que je te dis ça ,car je te connais et je sais de quoi tu es capable.

-Du calme! Dit Drago de sa voix froide.

-Ouais bon moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Cold, elle lui fit la bise,bonne nuit Harry, elle lui fit aussi la bise, bonne nuit Drago, elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Harry ne m'attends pas je dois aller voir quelqu'un.

-Oh non! S'exclama Cold en se rasseyant.

-Quoi? Demanda Hot.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre déjà.

-Et pourquoi ça je te prie?

-Attend ,on est dans une nouvelle école et tu pars déjà à la chasse.

-C'est pas que je pars déjà à la chasse, c'est que j'ai déjà ma proie pour se soir. Bon aller ,à plus. Sur ce elle sortit.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Harry regardant la porte ,figé.

-Oh rien. Juste que Hot va déjà avoir une réputation de briseuse de coeur, de bombe au lit etc. ...j'ai l'habitude à force c'était déjà comme ça en Espagne.

-Oh! Fit Drago froidement en sortant.

-C'est radical avec lui. Dit Harry.

-Ouais.

-Et toi?

-Quoi moi?

-Tu n'as pas cette réputation?

-Nan...

-Comment ça se fait ,car toi aussi tu pourrais en briser des coeurs?

-Ben...déjà chui toujours vierge ,elle rougit ,et puis j'aime pas trop... enfin il faut vraiment qu'un mec me plaise pour que je le drague .

-Tu es timide,c'est mignon ,fit Harry en se rapprochant .

-Ca dépend avec qui... ,continua Cold en s'approchant elle aussi .

-Et avec moi ?

-Avec toi...

CLAC !

Ils se retournèrent brusquement et virent dans l'encadrement de la porte un Drago plus qu'énervé .

-Il l'a embrassé !

-Quoi ?!

-Ses lèvres ,sur celles de Hot ,il l'a embrassé .

-Mais qui ?

-Je sais pas! Je m'en fout !Un Serdaigle je crois !

-Oh !Ca doit être sa conquête de ce soir ,fit calmement Cold .

-Sa QUOI ???????!!!!!!!

-Arrête de t'énerver Drago ,j'ai mal à la tête !

-JE M'EN FOUT ...

Cold s'était pris la tête dans les mains .

-DRAGO!

-Quoi Potter ?!

-Regarde bougre d'imbécile !

-Mais quoi ?

Harry s'agenouilla près de Cold qui s'était évanouit en recevant une trop forte dose de colère .

CLAC!

-Quoi encore ?!,hurla Harry au comble de l'énervement .

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?C'était Hot qui avait accouru en sentant le débordement d'énergie de sa soeur .

-Rien je me suis un peu emporté .

-UN PEU ?!Viens voir là toi !

Hot agrippa Drago et l'entraîna dehors ,tout en continuant de vociférer sur son inconscience et autres ...

Harry était resté tout seul avec Cold .Un lit était apparu ,où il l'allongea en prenant soin de ne pas trop la bouger .

Hot avait plaqué Drago contre un pilier.

-Bon maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais en colère! S'écria-t-elle.

-Pour rien!Dit-il sur un ton froid.

-Dit! TOUT DE SUITE!

-NON!

-Tu veut vraiment que je m'énerve?!

-Ben vas-y, j'ai pas peur de toi.

-Ben pourtant tu devrais.

-Pourquoi tu vas me faire quoi?

-Alors ça tu oserais même pas imaginé.

"Putain mais elle me soul elle crois vraiment que je vais lui dire que je me suis énervé car j'ai vu l'autre con l'embrasser"pensa Drago.

-Ah c'est pour ça?

-Pour ça quoi?

-Ben que tu t'es emporter parce que tu as vu Michael m'embrasser.

-Merde. Pourquoi je l'ai pensé?

-Parce que! Fit Hot en se collant à Drago. Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux...?

-Hein? Quoi?

Hot l'embrassa fougueusement et se recula pour retourner dans la salle sur demande. Mais Drago n'était pas de cette avis et la ramena vers lui pour l'embrasser encore.

**Hot: Tro bien j'embrasse mon ti Drago.**

_**°Drago rougi un peu°**_

**Hot: C'est vrai ke tu es mignon kan tu rougi!!!_°grand sourire carnassier°_**

**Cold: Oh du calme!! Je vous signal ke moi je passe pour une chochotte?_°verse une larme°_**

**Harry: Oh ma petite Cold attend je vais te consoler.**

**Hot: Tu t'approche d'elle tu meurs!! C'est COMPRIS??!!**

_**°Harry qui prend peur et recule d'un pas°**_

**Drago: Du calme Hot! Oh remarque j'aime bien kan tu es en colère.**

**°Hot qui se radouci°**

**Hot: C'est vrai?**

**Drago: Ouais!**

**Harry :Bon ben c'est pas le tout mais on vous laisse .**

**Cold _°pète un câble°_ :C'est pas le trou mais le tampax faut qu'on vous lèche !**

**Hot: Nan mais di donc comment tu parle toi maintenant?**

**Cold :Comme toi!!!!!!!**

**Hot: Ouais ben justement. Je veut ke tu redevienne la ptite fille sage et modèle car c'est MOI la dégénéré de service dans la famille et autre!!!!**

**Cold :Bien ok d'accord zennnnn! **

**Harry et Drago :Bon nous on y va ,alors laissez une ptite reviews ,si c'est Cold qui gagne tapez 1 ,si c'est Hot tapez 2! **

**Drago: Moi je suis sur ke sa sera HOT!!!**

**Harry: Nan moi je dit que c'est COLD!!!**

**Ouais bon allé à la prochaine!!!!**

**KissssXxxxx...**

**REVIEWS????!!!!**


	4. Le secret de Ron

**Le secret de Ron :**

Harry était au chevet de Cold lorsque Drago revint .

-Tiens tu es seul ?

-Oui ,Hot est allée à sa salle .

-Comment on fait pour Cold ?

-Je sais pas moi ... Ben amène-la moi quand elle sera réveillée .Là j'ai des choses à faire .

-Quelle genre ?

-J'ai quelques rencarts à annuler .

-Je l'amène dans ma chambre je suppose .

-Exact .A plus tard .

-C'est ça ,à plus .

"C'est pas vrai ,il aurait pu rester ici !Pas que ça me dérange de rester seul avec elle -au contraire- mais je trouve ça tellement égoïste !",pensa Harry.

Soudain ,il entendit un léger gémissement .

Il se tourna vers le lit ,Cold se réveillait .

-'Suis où?

-Dans la salle-sur-demande. Ca va ?

-A peu près...

-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oui ,Drago est revenu ,il était en colère ,une grosse colère ,ça m'est monté à la tête et après...

-Tu t'es évanouie .

-Je vois ça .Où est ma soeur ?Elle n'est pas venue ?

-Si ,mais elle reparti en apostrophant Drago et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis .

-Oh !,Cold fondit en larmes .

-Mais t'en fait pas ,elle t'as pas abandonné ,elle...

-C'est... p-pas ...ça ,hoqueta-t-elle .

-Mais c'est quoi alors ?,demanda Harry complètement décontenancé .

-Je suis nulle !,elle eu un sanglot de plus et se calma aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé .

Elle regarda Harry de ses grands yeux bleu encore humides ,ils étaient infiniment tristes .

-Racontes-moi ,reprit-il doucement .

-Il n'y a rien à raconté ,j'ai encore tout raté c'est tout .

-Raté quoi ?

-J'ai raté c'est tout !,s'énerva-t-elle ,je n'ai pas réussi à la contrôler cette putain d'empathie de merde! (**Cold :**attention oreille sensible ,je deviens vulgaire !)Ma mère avait raison ,je suis une incapable !Je ne mérites pas mes pouvoirs! Je ne suis qu'une pleurnicharde !(**Cold: **c'est un peu vrai ,mais seulement quand je m'énerve!).

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes .Je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit ta mère ,mais tu n'es pas une incapable et tu mérites tes pouvoirs .C'est pas parce que tu t'es laissée déborder cette fois que tu es nulle!

-Hot ,elle ,ne se laisse jamais déborder!!!

-Bien sûr que si ,ça lui arrive forcement !C'est juste qu'elle ne te le montre pas !

-Elle n'as pas de faiblesse !Elle...

Et elle refondit en larmes ,cette fois ,en se jetant sur Harry .Elle frappait désespérément son torse ,sans vraiment vouloir lui faire mal et sans y parvenir .

Harry commença alors à lui caresser la tête dans un geste apaisant .

-Pleure ,il n'y a aucune honte à ça .

-Merci...

Finalement ,épuisée ,elle s'endormit dans les bras de Harry .

Celui-ci les recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité ,qu'il avait avec lui ,et l'emmena dans son ancienne chambre de capitaine où il la laissa avec Drago ,avant de rejoindre "sa" propre chambre .

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°OO°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après la petite conversation qu'avait eu Hot avec Drago, elle était retourné dans son dortoir. Elle avait dit à Michael que ce soir elle avait mal à la tête mais qu'elle le voyait le lendemain. Après sa elle était allée dans sa chambre et s'était endormi profondément.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla à 6 heures , c'était une habitude qu'elle avait prit avec sa soeur.

Hot et Cold faisait des exercices tout les matins pendant une heure pour mieux contrôler leur pouvoir pendant la journée.

A 6 heures 30, Hot était prête, elle avait enfilé un bas de survêtement blanc avec un mini débardeur rouge sang.

Hot avait laissé un mot à Harry en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'elle était dans la salle sur demande jusqu'à 7h30 avec Cold.

Hot arriva à la salle sur demande et entra,la salle était spacieuse, les mur et le sol était recouvert de tapis. C'était une salle de combat.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°OO°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain à 6 heures , Cold était debout, elle fit attention à ne pas réveiller Drago en se préparant et parti rejoindre la salle sur demande pour 6 heures 30. Elle portait un jogging de sport noir moulant et un débardeur de même couleur qui ne cachait rien de ses formes et de son ventre plat.

Lorsqu'elle entra sa soeur était déjà la.

-Salut Hot.

-Salut ça va?

-Ouais et toi?

-Ouais ,prête ?

-Oui. En garde!

Hot et Cold se battait, aussi bien à main nue qu'avec leur pouvoir.

Harry s'était réveillé et avait été dans la chambre de Hot pour la lever. Il trouva un mot lui expliquant où était la jeune fille .Ill s'habilla et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Quand il entra un spectacle jamais vu l'attendait .

Hot utilisait son pouvoir de la terre pour essayer de faire tomber Cold et celle-ci se protégeait avec son pouvoir du feu. Aucune des deux n'avait l'avantage. Drago avait lui aussi un mot, le même qu'Harry. Il se dirigea vers la salle sur demande à son tour et entra , le spectacle n'avait pas cessé, Harry était dans un coin et observait attentivement la scène, Drago se dirigea vers lui.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es ici? Demanda Drago.

-Nan je viens d'arriver.

-Elles sont forte quand même.

"Heureusement qu'elle ne m'as rien fait hier" pensa Drago.

-Ouais.

-Ca serait marrant de faire un combat contre elles.

-Ouais pourquoi pas? Ca nous ferait un bon entraînement.

-Eh les filles! S'exclamèrent Drago et Harry d'une même voix, Hot et Cold cessèrent tout combat.

-Salut vous deux! Fit Cold en s'approchant pour les saluer.

-Salut! Fit à son tour Hot, les garçons leur répondirent.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ici? Demanda Cold.

-Euh nan pas trop. Fit Harry.

-Mais assez pour savoir que vous êtes forte. Dit à son tour Drago.

-Ah bon? S'étonnèrent les deux jeunes filles. (**Hot:** Et ouai c'est nous!!!)

-Ouais. Dites ça vous dit un combat contre nous?Demanda Harry.

-Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu veux. Fit Hot.

-Mais si ça serait un bon entraînement.

-Ouais! Fit Drago.

-Ok, mais dés que vous en avez assez vous nous le dites.

-C'est bon ,on est pas en porcelaine non plus. Dit Drago.

-Même. On pourraient vous briser tout comme. Fit Hot.

-En garde. S'exclamèrent Hot et Cold en même temps.

-On utilisera pas toute notre puissance. Averti Cold.

-Ok!

Hot et Cold s'assirent ,Harry et Drago les regardèrent sceptique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? On ne se bat pas? Demanda Harry.

-Si mais allez-y lancez nous des sorts avant qu'on ne vous mette K.O.

C'est Drago qui commença ,il essaya un sort de saucisson sur Hot mais elle l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un simple geste de la main ,il alla s'écraser contre un mur .

Harry essaya de stupefixer Cold ,celle-ci fut plus rapide qu'Harry ,elle l'envoya s'aplatir au plafond (contre les matelas) mais le fit redescendre doucement .

-Alors les gars ,c'est bon ou on en veut encore ?,demandèrent les deux soeurs ,moqueuses .

-C'est bon ,marmonnèrent les garçons .

Cold se pencha vers Harry et le redressa d'une main .

-Désolée ,fit-elle avec une petite mou .

"Adorable!" ,pensa Harry .

Hot lui sourit d'un air entendu ,il lui rendit son sourire .

-Moi aussi ,j'suis désolée ,fit Hot d'un air pas désolé du tout .Tu m'en veut ?

-Oui ,d'ailleurs tu vas me le payer ,fit Drago en s'approchant d'une démarche féline .

-Attention ,mâle en chaleur droit devant !,s'exclama Cold .

Hot et Cold se regardèrent et éclatèrent de leur jolie rire ,Harry aussi et Drago finit par les rejoindre .

-Il va falloir aller prend notre petit déjeuner.

-Ouais, mais il faut d'abord aller à l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi faire?Demanda Cold qui n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

-Ben vous êtes toute amochés et nous aussi.

-Ah c'est que ça? Demanda Hot.

-C'est que ça?! S'exclama Drago.

-Ben ouais regarde, ça guérit tout seul.

Harry et Drago regardèrent Hot et Cold bouche bée ,en effet toutes leurs égratignures se refermèrent pour n'en laisser aucune trace .

-Comment vous faites ça ?,questionna Harry .

-Ce ne sont que de petites blessures ,ça se fait out seul ,pourquoi pas vous ?

-Ben...non !

-Ah ,ben attendez on vas vous aidez .

Hot attrapa Drago ,dont la lèvre était fendu .Elle l'embrassa doucement ,faisant disparaître le sang et la douleur ,elle approfondit le baiser et toutes les autres blessures disparurent .

Cold s'approcha d'Harry et commença à passer ses mains partout où il était blessé faisant tout disparaître aussi .

-J'ai mal au dos ,se plaignit celui-ci .

-Ah ,pour ça je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-Moi je sais .

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement .Cold rougit mais répondit au baiser .

"Elle embrasse bien" pensa Harry.

-Oh que c'est mignon! Fit Hot en prenant une photo.

-Mais tu le sors d'ou l'appareil?

-Ben je l'ai fait apparaître aussi simple que si tu me demandais de faire apparaître Voldemort en agrafeuse.

-Hein? Mais il est mort de toute façon.

-Ouais mais même. Je peut le faire revenir.

-Wahou, c'est vrai?Demanda Harry.

-Oui ça l'est. S'exclama Cold.

-Cool.Fit Harry.

La journée se déroula rapidement pour nos quatre jeunes.

Le soir Hot,Cold,Drago,Harry,Blaise,Ron,Pansy et Hermione.(**Cold :**la p'tite équipe!)

Ils étaient près du lac assis sur des rondins de bois disposés en rond possédant de la place pour de personnes .Ils étaient assis dans l'ordre suivant Harry et Cold ,Hot et Drago ,Blaise et Ron ,Hermione et Pansy.

Les gryffondor et les serpentards s'entendaient de mieux en mieux grâce à Harry et Drago et aussi grâce à Hot et Cold.

Ils parlaient depuis un petit moment déjà lorsque Hot lança :

-Tien je viens d'apprendre un truc sur Ron.

-Ah bon?Quoi?Demandèrent-ils tous.

"Oh non! qu'est-ce qu'elle a appris? Pourvu qu'elle ne sache pas que je suis gay!!" pensa Ron.

-Ca je ne le savais pas Ron, mais maintenant je le sais.

-Quoi? Demanda Ron.

-Ah je vous l'avait pas dit? Je suis télépathe. Alors c'est qui cette personne Ronny?

-Ah bon ?!

-Ne m'appel pas Ronny. Commença à s'énerver Ron. Et je ne te dirai pas qui c'est.

-Tu as peur de la réaction des autres c'est ça Ronny?!

-Arrête!

-Je crois que tu devrais arrêter Hot, il s'énerve vraiment ,intervint Cold .

- Comme c'est mignon, le petit Ronny s'énerve car je connais son secret.

-Ouais mais pas entièrement. Souria Ron.

-N'empêche c'est dommage, tu es assez mignon, j'espère que cette personne est bien.

"Blaise est très bien" Pensa Ledit Ronny.

-Oh c'est cette personne la?! C'est trop chou. Et dis moi tu sors avec?

-Hot calme toi il s'énerve.

-C'est bon. Suis moi Ronny.

Hot emmena Ron un peu plus loin en le tenant par les épaules.

Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ron était tout sourire, il s'assit les yeux dans le vague et tout le monde se tourna vers Hot.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? Demanda Hermione.

-La vérité tout simplement.

-Oh et on peut savoir ce que c'est? Demanda Pansy.

-Non, je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, c'est sa vie mais il vous l'apprendra tôt ou tard.

-Oh fait Ron et Blaise, vous me suivez pour qu'on aille faire ce dont je vous ai parler hier?!

Ron se leva immédiatement et Blaise regarda Hot incrédule, Hot lui envoya un regard noir qui le fit se lever et la suivre. Tout trois marchaient dans le couloir sans parler. Hot entra dans une salle, Blaise et Ron sur ses talons. Blaise ouvrit la bouche mais Hot le devança en le regardant.

- Gay, gay. Dit-elle en les pointant du doigt à tour de rôle. Il t'aime, tu l'aime .Démerdez-vous.

Sur ce elle repartit sous le regard noir de Ron.

Hot arriva vers ses amis.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Demanda Drago.

-Et ils sont où? Demanda à son tour Harry.

-On devait faire un truc et ils sont rester pour le finir, ils n'avaient plus besoin de mon aide.

Ils discutèrent plusieurs pas loin d'une heure ,lorsque ,n'y tenant plus ,Cold se dirigea vers le lac .

En effet depuis bientôt une demi-heure elle regardait le lac avec l'envie irrépressible d'y plonger .Ce qu'elle fit .

Après quelques brasses ,elle entendit la voie de sa soeur qui lui hurlait de sortir de l'eau .

-NAN MAIS CA VA PAS!!!! Tu vas sortir de l'eau IMMEDIATEMENT !

-C'est bon ,crie pas !Pourquoi tu veux que je sorte ?

-On est en Novembre ,tu te sens pas de te baigner maintenant ?!!!

-Mais elle est pas froide !Et puis c'est pas ma faute ,ici y a pas un endroit pour se baigner tranquille .Au moins en Espagne y avait la mer !

-Ouais ben on est plus en Espagne !Et je sais que l'eau est bonne mais c'est pas le problème !,elle plongea la main dans l'eau .C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt bonne mais bon...

Pansy s'approcha du lac et y plongea le bras !

-Brrrrrr !Elle est gelée ,qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!

-La ferme !Elle est bonne !,hurlèrent les deux soeurs en lui jetant un regard noir ,la dissuadant d'argumenter .

-Bon alors ,C'EST-QUOI-LE-PRO-BLE-ME !!!,hurla Cold en détachant chaque syllabe .

-Le calamar ,t'y as pensé ?!!!,cria Hot .

-Ah bah non... ,fit Cold calmée .

-Ben alors !

-Mais je m'en fout du calamar ,je...

-Cold ,l'interrompit sa soeur .

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce...

-Cold !

-...putin de calamar de...

-COLD !

-...de merde et...

-COLD!!!!!!,cette fois c'était Harry qui avait hurlé .

-QUOI ?!

Cold se retourna et tomba face à face avec...

**Hot: Eh Cold regarde derrière toi... C'est qui? C'est des nains avec une grande banderole qui t'appellent et qui crient victoire... Pourquoi ils crient victoire?**

**Cold :Je vous le direz pas... Mais sachez ... QU'ILS ME SOULENT CES PUTINS DE NAINS DE MES ...**

**Harry :Cold...**

**Cold °redevenu calme° :Oui...**

**Hot :Mais comment tu parles là ?!**

**Cold :Quoi encore ?**

**Hot :Dit encore un gros mot et je te renvoie en Espagne !**

**Cold :Nan nan nan ,pas question ,c'est même pas la peine d'y penser !**

**Hot :Comme ça tu redeviendras une gentille petite coincée ,encore pire que maintenant ,et tout le monde recommenceras à te fuir !**

**Cold :La sal...**

**Hot :Espagne !**

**Cold : ...La serpentarde !**

**Hot :Je prend ça pour un compliment .**

**Cold :Tu as vraiment un sal caractère !**

**Hot: Je sais je sais ,on me le dit souvent .**

**Drago: Bon tu viens Hot ,je voudrais voir si ton égo est aussi surdimensionné que le mien .**

**Cold :Moi je suis sûre qu'il l'est plus !**

**Hot :Espagne...**

**°Cold se renfrogne°**

**°Hot et Drago partent°**

**Harry :C'était si horrible que ça en Espagne ?**

**Cold °grogne° :T'imagines même pas !**

**Harry :T'es mignonne quand tu boude...**

**°Cold tire la langue°**

**N'empêche ...REVIEWS ????**

**Qui est derrière Cold ,de qui sont fan les -putins de- nains qui agitent une banderole ?**

**Réponse au prochain chapitre !**

**Kixxxxxxsssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Poulpy!

Cold se retourna et tomba face à face avec... avec le Calamar géant qui s'appelait Poulpy (clin d'œil à Louvine).  
-Toi viens pas me déranger ,je parle !  
Elle balança son point derrière elle et le calamar retourna au fond de l'eau .  
Puis elle se tourna vers sa sœur :  
-Où j'en étais ?  
-Euh...  
Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte ,le reste de la bande l'imitait ,excepté Hot qui lui faisait les gros yeux .  
-Ca ne règle pas, le problème !  
-Mais alors c'est QUOI le problème ?,s'énerva Cold .  
-Le problème c'est qu'on est en hiver ! Les gens ne se baignent pas en hiver ICI !  
-Ah c'est ça ! Ben t'aurait pu le dire plus tôt ! Et puis je m'en fous de ce qu'ils pensent !  
-Ben ouai mai bon tu vois j'avais pas envi de te dire que c'était pour ça car bon...  
- Enfin bref... je n'ai toujours pas envi de sortir.  
-Ah ouais ta toujours pas envi de sortir ben je vais t'en faire sortir alors.  
- Ah non tu n'oseras pas ?!  
-Tu es sur ?  
-Euh...nan plus trop.  
-Prépare toi...  
Hot se pencha au-dessus de l'eau et plongea ses mains dedans ,un mini-tsunami apparut dans le lac et Cold se retrouva propulsé hors de l'eau .Elle atterrit à genou devant sa sœur en crachant de l'eau .  
-Je t'ai toujours adoré soumise, ri Hot.  
-La ferme !  
Cold se redressa en pestant contre sa sœur.  
-Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait sortir finalement ?  
-Euh... pour le plaisir !  
Dumbledore alerté par tout ce boucan arriva.  
-Que ce passe-t-il ?  
Un élève lui expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé.  
-Alors vous êtes les Elus ?  
-Hein ? Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Demanda Hot.  
-Parce que vous contrôler les éléments.  
-Ouais et alors ? Demanda à son tour Cold.  
-Alors ?! Alors vous êtes les descendantes de Francisco de Prado , la plus grands des sorciers de la magie pur !  
-Ah ça ? Mais on le savait déjà. Fit Hot.  
-Vous le saviez ? Alors vous êtes les élus !  
-Pourquoi parce que l'on sait contrôler l'eau et la terre... Commença Hot.  
-...le feu et la terre... Continuèrent Cold.  
-...qu'on a l'ouie et la vue surdéveloppé...  
-...l'odora et le toucher...  
-...qu'on est télépathe...  
-...empâte...  
-...qu'on est voyante et q'on parle et se transforme en animaux. Fini Hot.  
-Pour ça on est les élus ? Demanda Cold.  
-C'est encore pire que mes pensées.  
-Et puis d'abord ce n'est pas Harry l'élu à la base ? Demanda encore une fois Cold.  
-Mais elles sortent d'où ? Demanda un élève.  
-D'ESPAGNE !!! Cria Hot.  
Tous les élèves se mirent à chuchoter.  
-LA FERME ! Continua de hurler Hot qu'il n'en pouvait plus.  
Tout le monde parti de peur sauf Drago, Harry, Hermione et Pansy.  
Soudain Cold s'enflamma (sérieusement, elle prit feu).  
-Hot regarde Cold !,hurla Harry .  
Hot qui n'avait pas encore remarqué se tourna vers sa soeur.  
-Et merde !  
La brune arrosa les flammes d'un jet d'eau assez puissant, Cold tomba dans ses bras ,évanouie.  
Sous les yeux ébahit des cinq personnes encore là, un halot de lumière entoura Hot et Cold ,lorsqu'il se dissipa ,les deux sœurs se tenaient côte à côte ,debout sur leurs jambes .(**Cold:**Wahou !C'est de la magie...! **Hot** :Putain mais qu'elle est con celle-là!)  
-Bon on peut y aller Dumby ,demanda ironiquement Hot .  
-...  
-Je prends ça pour un oui .  
-Vous inquiétez pas ,on s'y habitue ,murmura Cold en lui tapotant l'épaule, le directeur ne réagit toujours pas .  
Hot et Cold se dirigèrent vers le château, suivie du reste du groupe.  
Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la salle sur demande, Drago posa la question à laquelle personne ne pensait plus .  
-Où sont Ron et Blaise ?  
-Oups !  
Hot prit le couloir de gauche pour les rejoindre, Drago sur ses talons.  
Harry, Hermione, Pansy et Cold entrèrent dans la salle .

oooooooooooo0000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo

Hot et Drago arrivèrent devant une porte Hot stoppa sa marche et se tourna vers Drago.  
-Attend moi ici, j'y vais.  
Drago obéit. Hot entra dans la salle et un spectacle s'offrit à elle, Blaise et Ron était en train de s'embrasser, Hot ne pouvait résister à dire quelque chose.  
-Comme c'est mignon. S'exclama-t-elle.  
Blaise et Ron se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers elle les joues et les lèvres rouges.  
Tout les trois sortirent de la salle, Blaise et Ron partirent devant.

Drago retint Hot.  
-Alors tu y es enfin arrivé ?!  
-Quoi ?  
-A les mettre ensemble.  
-Ah ça ?! Comment tu le sais ?  
-Ca fait longtemps que Blaise me dit qu'il aime Ron.  
Hot et Drago repartirent et entrèrent dans la salle à la suite de Ron et Blaise.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Ils sont partis où ? Demanda Pansy.  
-Ben chercher Ron et Blaise évidement ! Fit Cold.  
-Ah ok.  
- Tu n'es pas un peu existé toi ? Demanda Harry à l'adresse de Cold.  
-Moi ? Mais non, mais non, mais non, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça beau brun ? Demanda Cold en s'approchant d'Harry et en papillonnant des yeux.  
-Tu es sur que ça vas ? Redemanda Harry.  
-Mais oui ! Mais oui ! Mais oui !  
Ils se retournèrent en entendant la porte claquée, Hot, Drago, Ron et Blaise venaient d'entrer.  
-Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous réunit ,vous allez peut-être pouvoir nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé au lac ?, fit Drago .  
-C'est vrai ça, on entendait pas ce que vous disiez ,moi j'ai rien compris !,ajouta Pansy .  
(**Hot et Cold :** Qui ça étonne ?)  
Après un bon quart d'heure d'explications, Hot lança :  
-Oh, je viens de remarquer un truc !  
-Quoi ?,demandèrent-ils tous .

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Pansy ressemble à Piggy la cochonne ?

-Piggy la cochonne, Piggy la cochonne (x100) !,se mit à chanter Cold en sautillant partout dans la pièce .

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à la fin??!,s'exclama Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter ,elle est pas comme ça d'habitude !

-Piggy la cochonne...!

-C'est rien ,t'inquiètes ,dés que je lui passe un peu d'énergie elle...

-Piggy la cochonne...!

-...pète une durite,termina Drago .

-C'est joli ça durite!!,s'exclama Cold ,Piggy la cochonne...!

-C'est un peu ça oui .Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps...

-Piggy la cochonne...!

-Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps...

-Piggy la cochonne...!

-...elle s'arrête au bout de...

Cold attrapa Harry par les bras et l'entraîna avec elle ,dans son délire .

-Piggy la cochonne...!

-...au bout de dix minutes .

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que Cold tomba dans les bras de Harry .

-J'me sens toute drôle...,murmura-t-elle faiblement contre Harry

Cold se laissa porter jusqu'à un lit qui était apparut, il la déposa tout doucement et retourna s'asseoir près des autres.

-Dans combien de temps va-t-elle se réveillé?

-Oh dans pas longtemps, elle ne vas pas tarder.

A ces mots sa soeur se releva.

-Désolée...

-C'est pas grave!Fit Harry.

-Alors on disait quoi?Demanda Cold.

-Ben que Pansy ressemblait à Piggy la cochonne.

-Ah oui je m'en souviens,désolé Pansy ,fit Cold honteuse .

-C'est pas grave tu n'était pas dans ton état normal ,la rassura celle-ci .

-Mouais, mais c'est vrai que tu y ressemble ,fit Hot .

Tout le monde se mit à rire discrètement sauf Hermione .

-Enfin bref, on passe à autre chose. Ce week-end on va à prés-au-lard ,vous voulez qu'on y aille ensemble?

-Pourquoi pas ?,Dirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

-Par contre moi et Cold on va s'absenter pendant une bonne heure.

-Vous allez faire quoi?Demanda Hermione.

-Euh...on va cherché nos animaux de compagnie.

-On peut pas venir avec vous?Demandèrent Harry et Drago.

-Nan il vaut mieux pas,car comment dire,nos animaux sont sauvage.

-Et ces quoi ces animaux?Demanda Ron, curieux .

-Ben moi j'ai un Aigle.

-Et moi un hypogriffe-nain .

-Ca va ,c'est pas trop sauvage encore.

-Ouais _eux_ ils ne sont pas sauvages.

-Eux?,demanda Blaise.

-Il y en a d'autres ?,fit Pansy qui craignait le pire.

-En fait j'ai aussi un Boa ,dit Cold.

-Et moi un Lynx ,dit Hot.

-Mais vous êtes folle d'emmener ça dans l'école !,s'exclama Hermione .

-Oh ça va ,Dumby nous y a autorisé .

-Je suppose que vous ne lui avait pas vraiment laisser le choix ,répliqua malicieusement Blaise .

-Disons que nous l'avons convaincu... ,firent les deux soeurs en souriant .

-Je vois ,fit Drago avec un petit rire .

-Bon alors on se retrouve tous demain pour y aller ensemble ?,demanda Cold .

-Ok ,à plus tout le monde !,fit Hot en prenant le bras de Drago .

Les autres se dirent au revoir et chacun reparti de son coté .

Hot et Drago avait pris la direction de la chambre de celui-ci ,Cold et Harry s'en allèrent au terrain de quiditch (les bancs des vestiaires étaient très... confortablesCold: j'ai toujours aimé les hommes musclés après le sport -dans les douches!- lol!) ,Ron et Blaise partirent vers le parc et Pansy et Hermione vers la bibliothèque .

Le lendemain matin Hot et Cold se retrouvèrent comme à leur habitude à 6h30 dans la salle de combat, qui se situe entre autre dans la salle sur demande. Hot était arrivé la première et s'échauffait, Cold poussa la porte.

-Salut.Fit-elle chaleureuse.

-Salut à ce que je vois tu as passer une bonne nuit. Fit Hot avec un clin d'oeil.

-Euh...oui..."magnifique"pensa Cold.

-Tant que ça?!

-Merde ,c'est vrai que tu m'entend j' te jure parfois c'est chiant.

-Raconte! J' veux tous les détails, c'est quand même ta première fois. Alors, il a été doux? Vous l'avez fait ou? Combien de fois? Ta pas tro eu mal? Alors? Répond!

-Mais deux seconde laisse moi le temps de cherché quoi te répondre. Bon euh... on l'a fait dans les vestiaire de Quidditch, il a été doux,on l'a fait deux fois et nan j'ai pas eu mal .Contente ?!

-Mais c'est génial!

Hot s'approcha d'elle et la gifla.

-Aie, pourquoi ta fait ça? Tu es malade?!

-Tu te souviens pas de la tradition?

-Nan laquelle? Il y en a tellement.

-Ben quand on devient une femme quelqu'un doit te gifler pour concrétiser ça ,en gros.

-Ok! Et toi qui ta giflé?

-Moi?

-Oui.

-Ben c'est Mailys qui m'a giflée.

-Quoi Mailys?!

-Oui!

Cold gifla Hot .

-C'était au cas où .

-Mais ça va pas ,ça fait deux ans que j'suis plus vierge !

-C'est pas grave .Toutes les occasions sont bonne !Au fait vous avez fait quoi vous hier?

-Je lui ai appris à jouer au dominos .

-Et alors ,comment il se débrouille ?

-Particulièrement bien...

-Euh... Je te sens très excitée là...

Hot se jeta sur Cold ,celle-ci perdit l'équilibre et elles se retrouvèrent par terre .

-Ne jamais baisser sa garde ,fit Hot .

Cold l'envoya valsé plus loin .

-Ca vaut pour toi aussi .

S'en suivit un entraînement acharné jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Harry et Drago .

Lorsque Drago entra il murmura à Harry :

-Sauveurs de l'humanités venons sauvés bêtes de sexes en titre .

Ce à quoi Harry répondit :

-Seuls les pervers parlent de cette façon je les considère plutôt comme des divinités du sexe .

-C'est parce que nous n'avons pas la même .Il faudra qu'on échange un jour .

-Dans tes rêves .

-Je blague ,saint Potter .

Quand Cold aperçu Harry ,elle tomba à la renverse (rappelons qu'elle se trouvait en équilibre sur une montagne de terre pendant que Hot tentait de la réduire en boue pour la faire tomber) et atterrit dans la boue .

D'un sort Hot l'en débarrassa mais sa soeur ne se réveilla pas pour autant .

-Ben qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Elle se pencha sur sa soeur ,au moment où elle allait la relever celle-ci ouvrit les yeux .Ce que Hot y vit la déstabilisa ,elle attrapa sa soeur par le bras et tout en la redressant hurla aux deux autres :

-Allez chercher Vicky !Vite !

Les deux garçons sortirent terrifiés .

Hot se tourna vers sa soeur qui se tenait droite ,les bras ballant ,le regard vide .

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là?

-Elle a eu son premier ,elle doit en payer le prix !,une voix dur et glacé sorti de sa bouche .

-Va-t-en ,elle ne te doit rien ,laisse-là !

Une seconde les yeux de Cold redevinrent normaux et Hot pu y lire a douleur .Puis ses pupilles se dilatèrent à nouveaux et elle reprit :

-Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner !

-Dégage !

A ce moment Vicky entra en trombe dans la pièce .

-Qu'est-ce qui se p... ?!

Lorsqu'elle vit Cold ,elle attrapa Hot et la mit dehors .

-Tiens ces deux là tranquille ,je m'en occupe !

-Mais attend je...

Et elle se prit la porte .

-J' vais te tuer ,saleté de putin de conasse de merde !J' vais t' tuer ,Ilaw!! (Hot :attention interdit aux moins de 12 ans!) .

-Ilaw ,firent deux voix près d'elle .

Elle se retourna surprise ,dans sa colère elle avait complètement oublié Harry et Drago .

-Oh !Je euh...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?,fit Harry visiblement inquiet .

-C'est euh... très compliqué ,comment dire je... je peut pas vous expliquez ,peut-être plus tard ,c'est...

-Compliqué ,j'ai compris .Mais elle va bien... n'est-ce pas?

-Je... je sais pas...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils la connaissaient ,Hot fondit en larmes .

Immédiatement des bras chauds et rassurants l'entourèrent .

-Ca va aller ,murmura Drago .

Elle se blotti contre lui ,même si elle n'aimait pas montré ses faiblesses elle avait besoin de réconfort .

Après de longues minutes d'attente ,Vicky sorti de la pièce visiblement vidée de son énergie .

-C'est bon vous pouvez y aller ,ce n'est rien de bien grave .Elle ne se repose pas assez voilà tout un petit coup de fatigue ,elle risque d'avoir de la fièvre ,je vais lui chercher de la pimentine .

Harry et Drago n'étaient pas bête et n'en croyait pas un mot mais ils se passèrent de commentaires ,l'important était qu'elle allait bien .

-Hot ,il faudra qu'on se voie se soir ,ajouta le professeur avant de partir .

Dés qu'elle eu quitté la pièce ,Hot se dirigea vers sa soeur .

Un lit était à nouveau apparu et Cold y était allongée ,plus pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine .

-Alors toi ,un petit jet d'eau et tu tombes dans les vapes !Ahlala...

Cold rit à cette remarque et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement .

-Plus sérieusement ,comment tu te sens ?

-Comment tu te sentirais toi si tu passais ta vie à t'évanouir et à te réveiller dans un lit qui sens le désinfectant à plein nez ,répliqua faiblement Cold .

A peine avait-elle ces mots que le lit changea et pris une forme plus acueuillante .

-Oui enfin tu vois ce que je veut dire .

-J'imagine...

"Hot ,tu m'entends ?",pensa Cold .

Hot eu un imperceptible mouvement de tête .

"J'ai mal partout ,c'est l'horreur !Ilaw m'a bien eu .Les gars ne s'inquiètent pas trop?"

Hot agita doucement la tête .

"Tu ne leur a rien dit?"

Nouveau mouvement de tête .

"On en reparlera tranquille toute les deux,ok ?"

Hot acquiesça .

"Tu peu me laisser seule... s'il te plait ."

-Bien sûr ,fit Hot à voix haute .

Les deux garçons sursautèrent .

-On va la laisser se reposer ,venez .

Drago ,Hot et Harry commencèrent à s'éloigner .

-Harry reste s'il te plait ,fit la voix cassée de Cold .

Celui-ci revint sur ses pas et s'assit au bord du lit .

-Tu dois me trouver ridicule ,troisième fois...

-Je ne m'en lasse pas .

-Ah bon ,comment ça?

-Tu es adorable avec tes cheveux décoiffés et ta petite bouille ,on dirait une petite fille qui ne veut pas dormir .

-Même pas vrai d'abord !,fit Cold avec une petite voix enfantine .

-Tu es trop mignonne .

-Je veux pas être mignonne ,je veux être belle .

Harry se pencha vers elle et murmura :

-Tu es magnifique...

-Ca me plait ,répondit-elle .

-N'empêche que je te trouve adorable !,rigola Harry .

Cold fit mine de bouder ce qui fit redoubler les rires d'Harry .

Elle allait se mettre à rire aussi lorsqu'elle ressentit une vive douleur au flanc ,elle grimaça .

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?,demanda Harry soudainement inquiet .

-Rien ,juste une petite douleur c'est tout .

Elle essaya de sourire mais grimaça encore .

A ce moment Vicky entra dans la pièce .

-L' heure des visites est terminée .

-Oh ,bien sûr .

Harry se releva mais Cold le tira vers et l'embrassa doucement ,puis elle le laissa partir .

**Fin du chapitre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEWS???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
